What Hurts the Most
by A. Chaos
Summary: "One of the hardest things in life is watching the person you love, love someone else."


His hand never left her side, but could he really blame the guy? Even when she'd step out of his reach to comment on something someone said, he'd find a way to touch her, to hold her, to brush his hand against hers as a way of showing that she was his and no one else. And it was taunting Tony.

She was a beauty, a one-of-a-kind. There were so many different things about her. The way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way she seemed so fragile – though, Tony knew better. The women had once been an assassin, and could easily take on a skilled man with her bare hands… or, as Tony had experienced so many times, whatever happened to be lying around.

And the guy she was with? Her boyfriend of almost six months now; what was he like? Above average to anyone who wasn't… well, Tony. He was a fighter but also a lover, a lover with a sweet sense of humor, capable of making even Gibbs crack a smile.

Tony on the other hand, continued to sit at his desk, pretending to be interested in an email on his computer screen. Every few moments he'd shoot a glance at his co-workers, and send silent karma wishes that this man would suffer in some way, shape, or form.

He sighed and looked down at his desk, shaking his head for a moment; of course he didn't wish that. He wanted her to be happy, didn't he? That was all that really mattered, right? Sure…

Except it wasn't. He wasn't happy. And for some reason he couldn't imagine himself happy without her. From first glance, Tony had known there was something different about her. They had had their fights and mishaps, almost leading to a permanent end in their friendship, but Tony had always stayed hopeful and day by day his feelings for the dark haired Israeli had only grown stronger.

But that was of no importance now, now that she was with Mr. Suck-Up. He had asked her to move in with him just that morning, and Tony had seen it in her all day; she was focused but happier than usual, happy that she finally had the chance to settle down and start a home in America. A chance to get away from her past.

Tony stood up abruptly, tired of watching her and her boyfriend exchange loving glances, tired of pretending it was all okay.

Five pairs of eyes were suddenly on him and Tony cringed; maybe he should have waited till everyone was deep in conversation again to make his quiet escape.

"DiNozzo? Where you headed? The night is still young." That was true. Five minutes ago, when he had checked his watch, it had barely been six o'clock. He needed an excuse. And fast.

"I have a date." It was the first thing that came to mind, and no denying that they would buy it. He hadn't had a date in about… well, three months but who was keeping track? After **her** and her boyfriend had been together for three months and Tony realized how serious it was all getting, he began to give up on his plan to sleep with as many women as possible to distract himself from her.

He moved around his desk, ignoring them when they launched into conversation again, clearly not upset to see him go. He was so set on leaving in a hurry, getting as far away from the navy base as possible, that he missed her holding up a finger to her boyfriend, mentioning that she would be back in one moment.

He stepped into the elevator, but just as the doors were closing, she put her hand out to stop them.

"Tony." He ignored the kick of adrenaline the sight of her produced, not to mention the way his name on her lips made him feel.

She said nothing more, forcing him to speak.

"Ziva," It took too much effort to say her name, a name he hadn't spoken or even thought about in months. He had attempted to do a good job at pretending that everything was normal between them, but had often found himself ignoring her in attempt to save himself from conversation.

"Have fun," she finally said, a genuine smile on her lips.

"Uh- thanks," was his only reply.

'_That was your chance, Dinozzo, and you just blew it._' He sighed, not being able to help himself as he watched her walk away, back to her new roommate.

As the elevator doors closed, taking him to the main floor, he leaned against the back wall of the elevator.

Tony had been through some tough times since joining NCIS.

And who knew that the hardest thing would be watching the person he loved, fall in love with someone else.


End file.
